


Diary

by Forest_Acacia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Fae!Bella Witch!Bella, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Acacia/pseuds/Forest_Acacia
Summary: Witch!Bella discovers Edward's home invasions, and decides to start a fake diary for him to read.
Relationships: Billy Black/Charlie Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Welcome to Forking Forks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever! Feedback/constructive criticism is welcomed. Any encouragement would be great, as I'm very nervous about my crappy writing.

Five weeks into her stay at Forks, Washington, Bella decided it was high time she started writing a fake diary for Edward to read, on his creepy forays into her bedroom.  


_Dear diary, today was my first day at Forks High. They seem…nice. Though they seem pretty disappointed that I’m not a tanned, sporty valleygirl._

Bella chewed her pen, deliberating over whether to put in a line about how Jessica had been the most disappointed in this turn of events. Jessica had evidently been spending her whole life wanking to videos of tanned blondes, and had been heartbroken to miss out on seeing one in the flesh. Bella smiled. Even with the fucked up legilimancy Edward had been performing on the highschoolers, he’d missed that bit of subtext. No, she decided, I won’t enlighten him. 

_Angela seems sweet. I hope I can get to know her more - maybe I could invite her over to study some time. It’s pretty odd to have so many people interested in getting to know me. A little overwhelming, but nice. I guess there aren’t often new students here - even the Cullens are still a novelty, and they moved here a year ago._

Still a novelty, but not a befriend-able novelty like Bella. From what Jessica and Mike had told her, it seems like everyone was weirded out by how the Cullens looked like marble statues and that they were all dating each other. What kind of siblings date? Even if they are adopted, it’s still weird as hell. Bella would be equally grossed out, if she hadn’t taken a peek into Edward’s mind. Bella winced, remembering the Biology Incident:

Bella walked into biology reluctantly, not keen on another drawn out, embarrassing introduction to the class. Mr Banner thankfully didn’t subject her to the usual introduction, and ushered her in (tutting over her lateness), and pointed her to the only student without a partner, Edward. He was diligently bent over his microscope, but when she began to walk over, he grimaced horribly.

‘Alright,’ Bella thought to herself as she slid into the chair next to him. ‘Time to find out what his deal is.’ 

Bella ‘accidently’ nudged Edward, and instantly fell into a pool of flickering images - _Edward in front of a panel of red-eyed vampires in black robes, Edward holding a woman’s hand in an old-fashioned hospital bed, Edward chasing some men at an inhuman speed, Edward wanting desperately to drink her blood, Edward starting to obsess about her shielded mind–_

Bella pulled herself out of the trance, hands shaking slightly. Here was a real life, bloodsucking **vampire** , pretending to be a high school student. A whole coven of vampires, pretending to be family! She wanted to laugh, or vomit. Edward had pulled his chair away from her as far as possible, and was staring at her from the corner of his eyes. Did he feel what just happened with her fae magic? Or was he just constipated from trying not to eat her? Bella fiddled with the onion cell slides, and pulled over the microscope. She gripped the microscope fiercely to stop her hands shaking.

In the weeks since then, Bella had been hawkishly watching the Cullens and their every move. In between bites of cafeteria potato mash, she saw the Cullens by the windows, poking at their food and barely talking, then chucking all their food in the trash. She saw them walking too fast, too elegantly, to their expensive sports cars. She saw Edward constantly watching her out of the corner of his eyes, and keeping his distance. And one disturbing night, she woke up to see Edward sitting on her windowsill, glittering in the clear moonlight, and just staring at her. Her breath hitched in fear and the next instant he was out of sight with barely a flutter of the curtains.

Naturally, she couldn’t go to the police about her new stalker. She wouldn’t want any no-maj, let alone her own dad, getting on the wrong side of a vampire coven. She could easily ward her dad’s house to keep vampires away, of course, but then Edward might realise what she was. And he didn’t plan on actually eating her, for the time being (she checked his thoughts every time she could brush past him in the corridors or biology). However, despite the fact that the coven seemed to subsist solely on animal blood, and despite being a part-fae graduated witch, she didn’t feel very safe. Why didn’t she just take an apprenticeship in Charms, and fuck off to Scotland or France? Why on earth did she have to land herself in the middle of a vampire coven, with no way of protecting herself without revealing herself to them? Bella grimaced, shoved the diary into her desk drawer, and flopped onto her bed.


	2. Furry Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading thus far! I appreciate any and all kudos and comments <3 (New writer needing validation haha) I'm hoping to keep updating pretty quickly with short chapters as I write them.

"Morning Bells!" Charlie chirped as he plopped a tray stacked with pancakes on the bed. Bella groaned, rubbed her eyes, and gasped as she saw the food.  


"Dad! How in the heck - I thought you couldn't cook?"

"Hey now kiddo, even I can manage a shake and pour kinda pancake" Charlie grinned, obviously proud of himself. There were even blueberries and maple syrup on top, and some of the pancakes weren't even that scorched.

"Well uhh, thanks dad." Bella frowned. "But what's the occasion?"

"Well now..." Charlie scratched his head awkwardly. "Actually, Billy asked me on a surprise trip to Yellowstone for the weekend."

"Aha! So these are just guilt pancakes." Bella shook her head sadly. "And here I thought you just wanted to treat me, after all these years of abandonment."

Charlie looked like a deer in the headlights. Bella did love the guy, but he'd hardly ever bothered showing up in her life after the divorce, and her petty side enjoyed making him squirm a bit. After a minute of awkward silence, she took pity on him.

"Kidding! I'm kidding, dad. Hope you have fuuun. Don't forget to bring condoms and lube. Safer sex is the way to go, amiright?"

In the space of 20 seconds, Charlie turned a horrific shade of maroon, and he stuttered out "Well uhh Bells I was uh gonna tell you me about Billy and I uhhh seeing each other, but I guess you picked up on that already."

"Yeah dad, even if I was just a human it would be obvious. But with the fae sight, I can see **all** the goopy emotional slime you leave all over each other." Bella wrinkled her nose dramatically. 

Charlie shook his head, and ran his hand through his greying hair. Bella wondered how on earth he had managed to marry her mom, a half fae witch, when he's this easily flustered. 

"Well Bells, eat up, and I was thinking I could take you to La Push, and you and Jake could hang out for the weekend. If you want, of course. Billy reckons you kids are well overdue for a catch-up."

"Yeah. Alright. Guess I've got nothing better in this weekend." Bella grinned, shovelled some pancakes down, and booked it out the door. 

***

Jake was so different. I mean, she'd texted him a bit, she'd seen him in passing a couple of times since she'd moved here, but to see him properly, in person, alone, was a **lot** to take in.

"Holy shit you're a dog you're a dog you're a dog! I always thought you were a good boy." Bella ruffled his hair. "Dude this is so cool, I didn't know you were a shapeshifter!"

Jake's face got very pale. "Uhh Bells, what are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah Statute of Secrecy and all that crap - don't worry, I'm a witch! And a part fae one too. Which is why I can see your dogsona. Here! I'll prove it to you." Bella pulled out her wand, and with a swish and a flick, levitated Jake's motorbike three feet off the ground.

"No!" Jake ran to his motorbike, and grabbed it out of the air, crouching to delicately place it on the floor. "My baby." He looked accusingly at Bella.

"Sorry Jake! Sorry, I didn't realise it was so precious. Won't happen again." She scout-saluted him.

"It's...no problem." He patted the motorbike gently and stood up. "Wow. I didn't even know witches and fae were real, which seems silly in hindsight, I mean I know shapeshifters and vampires are real, so-" Jake cut off mid-sentence, looking guilty.

"Don't worry, I already know the Cullens are vampires." Bella shivered. "They're pretty creepy, right?"

"Phew." Jake let out a big sigh. "Thought I might have just fucked up the treaty then. The centuries-old treaty. The 'Dad would actually kill me if a told a random about it' treaty. And yeah, don't get me started on those bloodsuckers. I don't know why we even have a treaty with them - except that we don't have the numbers to take them out. That being said, more and more of the kids are turning since the vamps showed up again a couple years ago. Maybe we'll have the numbers soon enough."

"Well, if it comes to a fight, you know I've got your back," Bella smiled.

Jake looked at her doubtfully. "Bells, as much as I want to believe you, you weigh 120 pounds, and these suckers can come at you like a freight train. What are you gonna do, turn them into frogs?"

Bella's jaw dropped. That's actually such a good idea! I know some wizards in England with a joke shop, and they have all kinds of sweets to turn people into canaries, gerbils, toads, you name it. If I commissioned them, they could probably make some sort of potion we could squirt at the vampires! Although, vampires are generally pretty magic resistant...but maybe if we add a lot of garlic..." Bella mumbled into silence, lost in thought.

"Whoa whoa you can **actually** turn people into frogs?"

"Well...yeah? Only temporarily though. And the charms are too complicated to do quickly, so it'd have to be a potion in battle. Although guess what, I can do something even cooler than that!" Bella dusted herself off, cleared her throat, and with a 'pop' there was suddenly no Bella. In her place was a massive bay Clydesdale horse.

"Oh my god Bells. I- you- that's not even fair, you get to do magic **and** shapeshift?" Bella snorted and pawed the ground. Jake put his head in his hands and laughed, a little hysterically. Bella whickered, walked slowly over, and placed her soft muzzle on Jake's shoulder. Jake leaned towards her and took a deep breath. They stood there like that for a little while, just breathing. In the sudden quiet, they could both hear the distant sound of waves on the shore. Jake slowly looked up at Bella, and smiled. 

"Race you to the beach!" Jake suddenly shifted, and bounded off on his gangly wolf legs. Bella snorted, and raced after him in a clatter of hooves. 


End file.
